Lies of the Past
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: Ok, this story is about quite a few of my OC's past! But what will happen to them all? Find out now! I do not own the Kung Fu Panda characters or Kung Fu Panda, but MAN do I wish I did! Theme song: Outside Looking In, by Celtic Thunder.
1. Out of the Fire Into the Shadow's!

**Ok all! I promised that I would write a story about my OC Leon and his past! But I've got a bonus for you all! This is not only Leon's past. This is some of my other OC's past too! All mixed into one story. I hope you like it and be ready for some shocking stuff! So yeah. Enjoy it!**

**Oh and also, this story has a theme song too! I think that it's a good song for this story, for now at least! So yeah, here's the Youtube link!**

**watch?v=b_B6Anm6YMY**

**And might I warn ya. It has like, two sorta bad words in it. So you've got your fair warning! It's just perfect for right now and I thought it would work well! Oh and the group that sings this song is Celtic Thunder. The singer is Ryan Kelly and the girl towards the end singing is Caroline Torti. Oh and the song is called, Outside Looking In.**

**And also on another note. The character, Sinat, is _NOT _mine! He belongs to, rtfacts, on the Nick boards. But she was nice enough to let me use him!**

**And now that I have rambled for so long. I'm gonna shut up and let you all get reading!**

_Chapter one: Out of the Fire. Into the Shadow's!_

A lone Lion walked around the ruined village, that used to be the proud Tiger's village, the Kin-Do Valley. Tanis smiled at the thought of how he had _finally_ destroyed these wretched Tigers. And soon, he would have their children and their powers.

He stopped, when the group Wolves he had sent after the Tiger brats, returned. But he scowled, when he saw they were empty handed.

"Where _are _they?" Tanis demanded.

The Wolves looked at each other nervously. "Well, we're not sure about that orange one. But the white one, we think she's dead! We can't find her, so we think she probably fell down a near by cliff or something!" the black Wolf said.

Tanis growled at them and they cowered in fear. Then Tanis turned and stormed off, angrily. He _had _to find those Tiger cubs. He was _sure _that Shadow wasn't dead. She was just like her parents. Stubborn to boot!

Tanis walked through the ashes and smoke, then he slowly walked towards a group of Wolves. They were gathered around a lone male Tiger cub, of the age of three.

Tanis looked down at the young cub sadly. He was curled into a tight ball, tears streaming down his face. He was shaking and was simply terrified. He had no idea where his parents, sister or best friend were. He was all alone. Just like he always felt he was.

The Wolves stepped aside and let Tanis walk into the circle. He walked in and knelt down in front of the young cub.

"Hello there." Tanis said calmly.

The young cub looked up at him and rubbed his paw under his nose, as he sniffed and asked, "Wh-who are you?"

Tanis smiled gently at him. "My name is, Tanis. And your name is, Leon." Tanis replied.

Leon looked up at him in shock. "H-how do you know my n-name?" he asked in surprise.

"I know many things. I also know that your parents _never_ loved or cared for you." Tanis said, trying to hold back his evil tone.

Leon sniffled again. "B-but, Shadow said my parents _do _love me!" Leon said.

Tanis merely shook his head. "Shadow doesn't know what she's saying. She was simply trying to trick you. No, I am the only one who cares for you, now!" Tanis said, an evil grin upon his face.

Leon cocked his head to the side and looked up at him. "R-really?" Leon asked.

Tanis nodded his head. "Yes. Do you want to come with me?" Tanis asked.

Leon began to tremble again. "B-but what about m-my parents and sister?" he asked.

Tanis closed his eyes and fought the smile, that wanted to creep across his face.

"They are gone. But that is a good thing. They never cared for you. I am the only one who loves you now!" Tanis said.

Leon rubbed his paw under his nose again and nodded slowly.

Then Tanis opened his arms out and Leon jumped to his feet and ran to Tanis. Tanis embraced the young cub and lifted him off the ground. He held him gently in his arms and rubbed his back.

He could hear Leon sobbing softly. He smiled. He knew how naïve the young cub was. He would be easy to turn.

Then Tanis turned and walked away from the burning village. Two of his targets may have escaped. But he _would _find them.

He gathered his troops together, on the edge of the forest. There were Lions and Wolves both. Tanis set the young Leon down and turned to address his troops.

"Tonight, we have found failure and victory!" Tanis announced.

One of the Wolves awkwardly raised his paw up in the air. Tanis growled under his breath and waved his paw at him, allowing him to speak.

"Uhh. What did we fail at?" the Wolf asked.

Tanis felt like strangling the Wolf, but he held his temper in check. He took a deep breath and counted to three. Then after a moment, he continued.

"We failed at getting the two female Tiger cubs!" Tanis growled.

The Wolf cowered slightly in fear.

Then a Lion stepped forward and asked, "Then what was our victory?"  
"Ah, Sinat. My dear brother. We are victorious, because we have a new family member, added to our group!" Tanis said, as he motioned to Leon.

Leon looked up at Tanis. Then he looked at the Wolves and Lions shyly. The Wolves growled at him, as did the Lion's. Tanis had known they wouldn't take a Tiger cub as a good thing.

"Now, now. I know you all aren't to happy about this. But Leon is to be treated as one of our own! You will treat him as if he were my own son!" Tanis announced.

The Wolves and Lions grumbled and nodded slowly. Tanis smiled. Then he walked over to Leon and knelt down in front of him.

"Now then young Leon. You will be coming with us. You will live and train with us. You will be one of our own!" Tanis said.

Leon slowly nodded. He was still so afraid. He had just lose his sister and his best friend. Then to top it off, he had no idea what had become of his parents. His village was destroyed and he was all alone. Tanis was the only one he had now.

Leon sniffled quietly and Tanis bared his fangs in an evil smile. Leon opened his arms out and Tanis scooped him up and held him.

Leon laid his head on Tanis' shoulder and tried not to cry. He was so scared, he didn't know what to do.

Tanis turned back to his troops and said, "Come. We must go now. Any remaining Tigers, may try to come back and see if they can't get a small try at revenge on us! We must leave and head for home."

The Wolves and Lions nodded. Then Tanis turned and led the way home. Carrying the young Leon in his arms.

It was a long hike back to Tanis' secret hideout. Most of the way back, Leon would cry off and on. Tanis knew he had a lot of work ahead of him, if he were to make Leon a hard cored warrior.

By the time they had reached the hideout and Leon's new home, the young cub had fallen fast asleep, in Tanis' arms.

Tanis quietly walked into one of the extra rooms, that would be Leon's room, once it was fixed up. Tanis walked over to the small bed and gently laid the sleeping cub down on it. Leon stirred, ever so softly and smiled.

Tanis pulled the covers up and tucked them around the young, South Chinese Tiger. Leon pulled the covers tighter around him and snuggled down, for a good nights sleep.

Tanis stood up and watched the cub for a moment. Deep in thought.

"You'll make a _fine _warrior, young one. In due time!" Tanis whispered evilly.

Then he turned and walked silently from the room, closing the door, lightly behind him. He walked down the halls, towards another room.

He walked up to a door and knocked, ever so lightly on it. He waited a moment, then a male black Panther came to the door. He had gold eyes and a white strip of fur, that ran down the middle of his forehead.

He looked at Tanis and smiled. "Ah, hello Tanis! Have you come to see our little one?" he asked.

Tanis smiled. "Hello, Hunter! Yes, I _did_ come to see your little one." Tanis said.

Hunter stepped to the side and allowed Tanis into the room. Tanis looked towards the back of the room and sitting up in bed, was Hunter's wife, Ivy.

She was also a black Panther, with silver eyes and white patches, that were underneath her eyes. She was holding a small bundle, gently in her arms.

Tanis walked over and looked down at the little bundle. Hunter hadn't come out on the raid on the Tiger's village, because Ivy had gone into labor, with their first child. So Tanis had allowed Hunter to stay with his wife.

Tanis smiled down at their little girl. "She's lovely!" Tanis said.

Ivy smiled down at her new born daughter. She slept soundly in her arms. Only stirring once in a while and letting out the occasional small yawn.

"So, have you decided on a name for her?" Tanis asked.

Hunter sat down beside his wife and smiled. "We've decided to name her, Tanani!" he said.

Tanis continued to smile. "Lovely. Simply lovely." Tanis said.

The two Panthers smiled at each other, then at their daughter.

"Well, I'll leave you three be. Congratulations!" Tanis said.

The two Panthers thanked him, then he turned and left. Tanis walked down the hall, back to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He could feel a smile, creeping across his maw.

He may have lost the female Tiger's. But he had the male. And he also had a new member, to his evil group. He walked over to his window and looked out at the forest. He looked towards where his village, rested among the trees.

He could see the very tops of the roofs and small smoke stacks coming from them. He knew that everyone would be heading to bed soon. Then he looked towards the West and saw what used to be those hateful Tiger's village.

He could see the black smoke, coming from the burning houses.

"You know that mother will be worried about us!"

Tanis turned and saw his brother, Sinat, standing in the door way.

"I know. As will our younger brother, Ajani!" Tanis replied.

Sinat joined him at the window seal. "What about Kasaru?" he asked.

Tanis chuckled quietly. "Our little sister is much to young, to worry about us being gone. Heh. As soon as the time is right. She will be joining us. Whether she likes it or not!" Tanis said.

Sinat smiled. He knew what a nice slave Kasaru would make. But what he didn't know about her, was her powers. Only Tanis knew of those. And he didn't even know them all. But he would find out soon enough. As soon as he had his sister.

He knew she was to young to be able to figure out what he was planning. She was only three! It would be much to late, by the time she found out about his plans.

"Well, I think I'll head to bed now. Good night, Tanis." Sinat said.

Tanis nodded once. "I think I shall too. I have much work ahead of me, tomorrow!" he said.

Sinat cocked his head to the side. "And what might that be, brother?" he asked.

"I must train the young Tiger cub, in our evil ways! He is eager to please! But he is still young. He has a long way to go. So I must start his training immediately!" Tanis said.

Sinat nodded, then turned and left the room. Tanis smiled.

Soon, he would have all the Tiger cubs and his sister.  
Soon he would have all their powers.  
Soon, he would rule _all_ of China...

**ALRIGHT! So there is the first chapter! I hope to have more soon, but I can't make promises. It all depends on if I can get good ideas! So yeah, please don't forget to leave your review and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Day one

**Alright all, here's the next chapter! I am SO thrilled to see so many people love this story and are looking forward to more! It really makes me smile, to see all your reviews! Oh and LEON! Someone has a question!**

**Leon: Well, uh, oh man...  
****Me: I think that this is a hard question. How about we put it this way. All questions shall be answered in due time!  
Leon: Until then, feel free to ask your questions. If they can be answered, they will be.  
****Me: If not, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. But enough of that. ON TO THE STORY!**

_Chapter two: Day one_

The next morning, the young Tiger cub Leon, slowly forced his eyes open, to see the sun shining through a barred window. He cocked his head, in confusion. He didn't remember getting here.

Then the door to his room, suddenly opened and a figure walked in. He half expected it to be his mother, coming to wake him up. But instead it was a dark gray Wolf.

Leon looked closer and saw the Wolf carried something in his arms. It looked like some sort of training outfit. But Leon couldn't be sure. The Wolf walked over to him and laid the clothes on the bed.

"Master Tanis said he wants you to get dressed, then to come with me!" the Wolf growled at the young cub.

Leon cowered slightly. He was still just a young cub. And with everything that has happened to him, he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. All he wanted was a family to love and care for him.

Leon nodded and crawled out of the bed. He looked at the clothes he was wearing, which were torn and singed in places.

Then he looked to his new outfit. It was a black and blue vest, with a pair of black pants and a white belt. Leon turned and looked up at the Wolf.

"I-is it alright if I dress by myself? My mama always let me!" he said, bravely.

The Wolf snorted. "Yeah, well. Your mom is gone, which means you have to live by _our _rules!" the Wolf growled.

Leon whimpered quietly and cowered down. The wolf glared at him for a moment, then turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Leon smiled and heaved a deep sigh of relief.

He still wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but this was better then fending for himself. He carefully slipped his old tattered vest off and threw it on the bed. He picked up the new one and slipped it on. Then he did the same with his pants. He pulled them up and tied the white belt tightly around his waist.

After he was done, he saw an old mirror in the corner. He ran over and pushed some old crates out of the way and grabbed an old rag and dusted off the mirror.

After he was done, he looked at himself in his new outfit. His outfit looked nice, but he didn't.

His fur was dusty and grayed in some areas, from the ashes and smoke. He did his best to brush himself off and smooth out his coat. Not the best job, but it would have to do at the moment.

He sighed and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and poked his head out. The Wolf who had brought his clothes, stood by the door, waiting for him.

"Heh, it's about time you got done. Took you long enough!" the Wolf growled.

Leon did his best, not to cower down.

"Come on. Master Tanis is waiting for you!" the Wolf snarled.

Leon nodded and held his head up high, as the Wolf led him down the many halls. Leon looked around the large building. If he had gone out on his own, he would have gotten lost for sure!

As the Wolf led him along, they passed by two black Panthers. The female was carrying a small bundle in her arms. As they passed by them, Leon looked up and saw a new born baby, black Panther. He smiled to himself.

'_Maybe I'll have a friend!'_ Leon thought to himself.

The young black Panther, reminded him of his best friend, Shadow in some way.

'_Oh Shadow...' _Leon thought sadly, as he continued to walk down the hall.

After a little more walking, the Wolf led Leon to a large set of doors.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time, with you taken _so _long to get dressed. So get inside and hope the Master doesn't get mad!" the Wolf growled.

Leon ducked his head down and slowly laid his small paws on the door. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Then he turned and looked around. His eyes widened in shock. The room was_ huge_. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had _never_ seen a room, this big. Ever!

"Ah, there you are."

Leon looked up, towards the front of the room and saw a lone Lion. Tanis sat proudly on his large throne. Leon slowly took a step towards Tanis.

"Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you!" Tanis said.

Leon took a deep breath and walked towards Tanis. Once he was just a few feet away from Tanis' throne, Tanis held up a paw and Leon came to a quick halt.

"My, you look like you're ready to train." Tanis commented.

Leon nodded his head quickly. He was always eager to learn new things. Tanis looked him over and smiled.

"Are you ready to learn how my troops and I fight?" Tanis asked.

Leon nodded quickly again. "Yes sir! I'm very excited to learn." the young cub replied quickly.

Tanis flashed his fangs in a gleaming smile. He knew the young cub would be eager. But he never thought he would be _this _eager.

Tanis rose from his throne and walked down the small flight of stairs. He walked up to the young Tiger cub and placed his paws on the young cubs shoulders.

"When I am through training you and feel that you are ready. We _will_ take our revenge!" Tanis said, through bared fangs.

Leon cocked his head to the side. "What revenge?" he asked.

"Why, the revenge against your parents, of course!" Tanis replied.

Leon's eyes widened in horror. "B-but why would we do that?" Leon asked, fearfully.

Tanis stared down at the young cub, then he slowly began to pace around the room.

"It seems you don't understand. Your parents, your sister and you best friend, all lied to you. They never cared for you. All they wanted you for, was to make fun of you behind your back. They never loved you!" Tanis said, fighting the evil smile, that threatened to cross his lips.

Leon watched as Tanis paced across the floor. Poor Leon wasn't sure _what_ to believe anymore.

"B-but Shadow s-said that my parents _did_ love me!" Leon said, fighting back tears.

The thought of Shadow and that she might be out there hurt, was over baring. She was the only one who truly understood him. Who wouldn't get mad at him, if he suddenly yelled at her, for no reason.

Shadow was different from everyone else. She always cared about him and everyone else around her. Even those who were mean to her, she still cared about them. Shadow was different. Shadow was special.

Tanis turned to face him. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Shadow _lied _to you! Can't you see that?!" Tanis roared.

Leon cringed and big tears rolled down his face. One of the things that Leon hated the most, was being yelled at or hearing someone yelling.

He was always yelled at and picked on by the other male Tiger cubs in his village, since Tigress was older then he was.

'_Boys should _always_ be older!', _is what the other male cubs would say. But no one in the village was as teased and picked on, as poor Shadow was.

Because of her coloring, she was badly teased and picked on and once in a while, she was even beaten up, because of it. Thankfully, Leon's and Tigress' parents were the leaders of the villages, so they could usually stop it.

But once Shadow was beaten so badly, that she passed out and she was unconscious for nearly a day. Leon was so mad at them, that he broke one of their noses. But he had also been very afraid for Shadow.

She always treated him differently from everyone else. All he wanted was his friend back. At the thought of Shadow and the fact he had been yelled at, Leon simply plopped down on the floor and started sobbing.

Tanis looked down at the young cub, very confused. He didn't think that Leon would just start crying like that.

"Uh, i-it's alright, don't cry!" Tanis said.

But Leon just continued to sob. "I-I want m-my m-mama!" Leon cried.

Tanis wasn't sure what to do with him, so he bent down and scooped the young cub up and walked up to his throne and sat down.

"There, there. You don't have to cry." Tanis said.

But Leon just sat there on his lap and sobbed. "I w-want my mama! I-I want my d-daddy! I w-want m-my sissy and I-I want Sh-Shadow!" Leon sobbed.

Tanis wasn't sure what to do. He knew it would be hard to turn the cub from his family and his best friend. But he never thought it would be _this_ hard!

Tanis wasn't really sure what to do with the young cub. So he tried to lightly bounce him on his knee, trying to get him to calm down and stop crying.

"There, there. Hush now. You're alright! There's no need to cry." Tanis quietly said.

Leon looked up at him, his face was damp from his tears. Tanis did his best, to smile at the cub. Leon looked at Tanis for another moment, before he laid his head on Tanis' shoulder and quietly sobbed.

Tanis shook his head. Being this young cubs father was going to be harder then he thought. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Leon and stood up.

Then he walked down the stairs and out of the throne room. Two Wolves greeted him at the door.

"I'm taking the cub to my room. I want you to fix up his room and make it nice. Find him some extra clothes and a few toys." Tanis said.

The Wolves weren't to sure about that. Being nice to the cub, wasn't what they all wanted.

"_Now_!" Tanis snapped.

When he said that, Leon let out another set of quiet sobs. He hated hearing yelling. Be it at him or someone else. Tanis glared at the Wolves, until they nodded and hurried off.

Tanis huffed quietly and turned and walked down the hall. Leon continued to sob quietly and laid very still in Tanis' grasp. Tanis knew he would have to tread lightly at first, or Leon would be un-trainable.

And then, Tanis would never be able to capture his powers of Wind. Although Leon didn't know it, he had the powers over Wind. A little fact that only Tanis and Leon's parents knew of.

And Tanis planned to keep it that way, until Leon was ready to have his powers taken from him.

Tanis walked into his room and over to his, rather large, bed. He gently laid Leon down on it. Leon curled up into a tight ball, sniffling and tears still rolled down his face.

Tanis really wasn't sure what to do with him. He gently pulled the covers up around Leon and the young cub smiled and snuggled down into them. Slowly closing his eyes and soon falling asleep.

Tanis watched the young cub, as he slept soundly. He knew how much work he had ahead of him. But Leon would become a strong warrior.

No matter how long it took, Tanis would turn him into one of the greatest fighters ever. And he would turn the cub, against all those he cared about. Leon would be evil, just like him.

Tanis looked down at the sleeping cub, as a sly smile crossed his lips. Yes, the cub may be young, but he _would _become one of the worlds most dangerous criminals yet...

**Ok, there's the next chapter. I sure hope you all liked it. I will TRY to get a new chapter up soon, if I can. So yeah, please don't forget to review and yeah. Later!**


	3. New member

**WHOO! Got another chapter all planned out! Now then. Let's get this GOING!**

_Chapter three: New member_

Tanis sat on his window seal, watching the young Tiger cub sleep soundly. He had thought hard and he knew how careful he would have to be. The young cub was very sensitive about his family and best friend.

After a little while, Tanis' brother walked in. Sinat eyed the cub, that slept soundly in Tanis' bed. He wanted so badly, to tear him to shreds.

"Can I help you, Sinat?" Tanis asked.

Tanis knew no one liked Leon very much. Or even any at all. Because Leon was a Tiger.

Sinat brought his attention back to Tanis. "Huh? Oh yeah. The stupid cu-"  
"Watch your mouth about the cub!" Tanis snapped.

Sinat held back a furious growl and slowly continued, "The _cub's _room is finished." Sinat said, adding a low growl to the end of his sentence.

Tanis smiled. "Good! Come." he said.

Then he walked over to the sleeping cub, pulling back the covers. Leon stirred slightly and moaned when the heat from his blanket left him, but he stayed sound asleep.

Tanis bent over and scooped the young cub, off the bed. He held him gently in his arms and turned and started for the door.

Once he walked out, he turned to Sinat and said, "Come along, brother!"

Sinat grumbled and rolled his eyes, as he slowly followed after Tanis. Tanis smiled. He enjoyed annoying his brother at times.

They walked down the halls and soon came to Leon's room. Tanis walked in and Sinat stood in the door way. Tanis walked over and gently laid Leon down on the bed, on top of the covers.

Leon stirred very lightly and sighed. Tanis smiled and walked over to Sinat.

"Now then. Are you going to get along with a three year old, or _act _like a two year old?" Tanis asked his brother.

Sinat snorted and rolled his eyes again. Then he ever so slowly, walked into Leon's room and looked around.

Leon's new room had gray walls and dark blue trim. He had a large window, with a window seat. His bed was quite large, for his small size and he had a toy chest, with lots of toys to play with. He had a round rug, in the middle of his room and if no one had really thought about it, it would have seemed like the room of any young boy.

Sinat slowly made his way to Tanis. He stood beside him and looked down at the sleeping cub.

"So... what do you want me to do?" Sinat asked, reluctantly.

Tanis felt a sly smile, creep across his face. "I want you to bond with the cub." Tanis said.

Sinat snapped his head up and glared at Tanis in furry. "What?!" Sinat nearly roared.

"Shh. You don't want to wake the little one!" Tanis said, motioning towards Leon.

Sinat felt his blood boiling. "How can you expect me to, '_bond_' with this piece of filth? After all he and his kind have done to us!" Sinat snarled.

Tanis simply smiled. "Yes, but Leon is different. He is one of us now. He is my own. And you _will _treat him with love and affection. You _will _care for him. And you _will _do what is needed to protect him. For I do not believe you wish to suffer my wrath!" Tanis said calmly.

Sinat bared his fangs in furry. He did _not _want to bond with the cub. Not one bit at all. But Sinat knew he had to, or Tanis would be furious with him. And Tanis' furry is something _no one _wants to face. Sinat shook his head angrily. Then he slowly nodded.

"Good!" Tanis said happily.

Then Tanis walked over and gently laid a paw on Leon's shoulder, shaking him lightly. Leon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched out his arms, then rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked up at Tanis and cocked his head.

"Hello young one. How are you?" Tanis gently asked.

Leon shrugged. "Ok, I guess." the young cub replied.

Tanis nodded once. "Good!" he said.

Then he turned and motioned to her brother. Sinat tried not to growl, as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it. He leaned back in it and glared at the cub angrily.

"Leon, you will be spending some time with my brother, Sinat. I want you two, to get to know each other and just have some _fun_!" Tanis said, with a smirk on his face.

Leon slowly nodded. Then Tanis ruffled the fur, on top of his head and stood up and walked out the door. Leaving Sinat and Leon alone in the large room.

Leon pushed his covers back and hopped down. He carefully made his bed, then turned to face Sinat. The Lion glared at the cub, almost curiously.

After a moment, Leon walked over to his new toy chest and opened it. He bent over into it and almost fell it, it was so big. Sinat had to hold back a chuckle, when all he could see was Leon's hind legs and his tail.

Finally Leon pulled his head up and smiled. He lifted his arms around and in his small paws, was a dark blue ball. Leon smiled ever more, as he walked over and sat down on the rug.

He looked up at Sinat and cocked his head. "Aren't you going to play with me?" he asked.

Sinat snorted. "I'm just gonna watch you, ok kid? I don't do the, 'playing' stuff." he replied to the young, curious cub.

Leon continued to stare at the large Lion, sitting before him. Then without warning, Leon tossed his ball to Sinat. Sinat reached up and caught the ball, before it hit him and Leon laughed out loud.

"What's your problem, kid?" Sinat asked.

Leon laughed again and said, "I think you 'play' really well!"

Sinat had a look of pure confusion on his face, when Leon jumped up, ran over and took the ball back from him. Leon sat back down on the floor and threw the ball up into the air and caught it again.

Sinat continued to watch him curiously. He never would have expected the cub to be... so... friendly! He didn't seem like a killer, like he had been taught by his mother and father. He seemed, nice, for a Tiger.

Sinat knew he would have to watch his back. He didn't want anything bad to happen, if he got soft and let his guard down. Not even for a second.

*Dungeon*

Tanis sauntered down the stairs, that led to his large dungeon. He had just received word of a young cub, that had just been captured.

Tanis walked down the hall and towards an unguarded cell. He walked in and saw a topless cage, in the back of the cell.

Inside was a young Jaguar cub. He had black fur, but also had brown patches underneath his eyes. That curled up around his eyes. He crawled around and played with the blanket that was laid in the cage, along with the cub.

Tanis walked over and looked inside. The male Jaguar cub looked up at him, with bright green eyes and smiled. He held up his tiny paws towards Tanis and cooed.

Tanis slowly smiled at the cub, as he bent down and picked him up. He cradled him gently in his arms and rocked him, until he was fast asleep. He smiled. He was starting to get used to this, 'father role'. Then Tanis turned and saw a Wolf walking in.

"Where did you find him?" Tanis asked, looking down at the sleeping cub.

The black Wolf walked over and quietly said, "He was wandering around outside. He started crying, that's how we found him. He appears to be about a year old and we looked around and we didn't see any other Jaguars around. We think he's an orphan." the Wolf explained.

Tanis nodded. "Now it seems we have another new member added to our team." Tanis said, as he stared down at the sleeping cub.

Then Tanis turned and walked out. He took the cub and walked up to a door. He held the cub in one arm and knocked quietly on it. A moment later, Hunter came to the door.

"Tanis! Who is this?" Hunter asked, when he saw the young Jaguar cub, in Tanis' arms.

"We're not sure. We found him outside, all alone, with no one to care for him. He appears to be about a year old and I was hoping that you two could help care for him, since I am looking after for young Leon." Tanis explained.

Then Ivy came to the door. "Oh, he's such a little sweetie!" she cooed, when she saw the sleeping Jaguar cub.

Hunter laughed and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "I suppose that's a 'yes', Tanis." Hunter said, as Ivy beamed at the cub.

Tanis carefully held the cub out and Ivy gently took him and held him close.

"What is his name?" she asked.

Tanis simply shrugged. "He doesn't have a name." he said.

Hunter thought for a moment, then said, "How about, Strak!"

Tanis smiled. "A wonderful name. I think it shall fit the little one well!" he said.

The two Panthers nodded and smiled. Ivy was more then happy to be caring for the young Jaguar. She loved children.

"Well, I think I should get _both _our little ones to bed." Ivy said.

Hunter nodded and Ivy disappeared inside the room. Hunter smiled at Tanis and said, "Thank you for your trust in us. We'll take very good care of him!"

Tanis nodded once. "Of course. Now, I'll leave you be. Good night, Hunter!" Tanis said.

Hunter bowed his head, then also disappeared inside the room. Tanis quickly and quietly made his way towards Leon's room. When he opened the door, he was surprised at what he saw.

Leon was curled up into a tight ball, in the middle of his rug, with his toys spread all around him, while Sinat quietly cleaned up all his toys. Then Sinat walked over and gently picked Leon up from the floor.

He turned and carefully laid the sleeping cub in his bed and tucked him in. Tanis smiled and walked in.

"I see you and the cub got along just fine." Tanis said, causing Sinat to spin around in surprise.

"Uh, well. He just fell asleep, playing with his toys and, I uhh, didn't want you to come in and trip over his toys! And I just thought I'd put him to bed for you." Sinat said.

Tanis smiled. "Of course, brother." he said calmly.

Then Tanis turned and walked out, followed by Sinat. Tanis closed the door and faced his brother.

"While you were busy with the cub, some of the Wolves found a stray male Jaguar cub outside." Tanis said.

Sinat rolled his eyes. "What is this, a home for all lost kids?" he mumbled.

Tanis let out a low growl and continued, "I am letting Hunter and Ivy take care of him, unless you'd like to, brother!" Tanis growled.

Sinat rolled his eyes and grumbled, "no."

Tanis smiled. "Good! Now, I think we should get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, Sinat." Tanis said.

Sinat nodded, then turned and walked away to his room. Tanis watched him leave, then headed for his own room. Once he was there, he quickly slipped off his shirt and crawled into his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. _'Yes. The plan will succeed. And China _will _be mine!'_

He smiled, then slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...

**Alright, there is the next chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it and I'll try my best, to have a new chapter up soon. So yeah, please don't forget to leave a review and yeah. Later all!**


	4. Friendly faces

**Ok, so I FINALLY got a new chapter all written. Man I was on a roll with my writing yesterday. Whoa, that probably won't happen for a while! Oh well, here it is. Enjoy it all!**

_Chapter four: Friendly faces_

*The next morning*

Leon slowly opened his eyes, to see the sun shining through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Then he hopped out of his bed, quickly made it, then ran over to his toy chest and pulled out his dark blue ball. He walked over to the middle of his room and started bouncing it on the floor.

After a few minutes, one of the Lions came to see if Leon was awake yet and Leon accidentally bounced his ball at the Lion. His ball hit the Lion in the face and he became infuriated.

"How _dare _you hit me!" the Lion roared to the young cub.

Leon, in his state of fear, curled up into a tight ball and stared up fearfully at the Lion towering over him. Then the Lion grabbed Leon up off the floor, by the scruff of his neck. Leon let out a frightened yelp.

He wasn't at all used to people being so hateful towards him. Leon hung limply from the Lion's tight grasp. He was to scared to do anything, but stare.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" the Lion roared.

Leon cringed and quietly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry mister Lion! I-I swear I d-didn't mean to hit y-you!"

The Lion glared at the young, trembling cub. He could see he had Leon scared half to death. He smiled evilly to himself. Then without a seconds warning, he roughly threw Leon to the floor. Leon hit the floor hard and started sobbing.

"Don't hit me again, or else your punishment will be _much _worse!" the Lion snarled.

Then he turned and huffed off, storming out of Leon's room. Leon sat there for a moment, then he leapt to his feet and ran over to his bed. He curled up in the corner next to it, buried his face into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

He was in a place that was unfamiliar to him. Everyone, but a small handful of people here, hated his guts. No one seemed to understand that his big sister and best friend were out in the woods somewhere, lost, hurt or even possibly dead.

Only a few even seemed to care that he was here, everyone else did everything they could, to show him how much they hated him. Everything as so different from his home in the Kin-Do Valley.

_Everyone_ and _everything _was different from his home land. And he didn't like it one bit. He only wanted a place to call home. Someone who would love him. And maybe even a few friends! Was that to much for a young, orphaned cub to ask for?

After a while, Leon heard someone opening his door. He gasped fearfully, scared that it would be someone else who would hurt him.

He quickly crawled underneath his bed and hid under it. He could hear someone walking around, then the covers that hid him, were slowly lifted up. Leon covered his eyes fearfully. Afraid of who it would be.

"What are you doing under here, young one?" a gently voice asked.

Leon slowly removed his paws from his face and looked to see a male black Panther, staring worriedly at him.

Leon sniffled and said, "O-one of the Lions g-got mad at me, b-because I a-accidentally hit him w-with my ball!"

The Panther smiled kindly at Leon. "Well I'm sure you didn't mean to. Sometimes the Lions and Wolves are really grumpy, is all." he reassured the frightened cub.

Leon stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded and crawled out from under the bed. When he crawled out, he saw the female black Panther from the other day ago, and she was holding the same bundle in her arms, and there was a year old Panther, sitting on her lap as well.

She was looked down at the new born in her arms, but when Leon crawled out, she smiled kindly at him.

"You must be Leon." she said.

Leon gulped and nodded nervously. "Y-yes ma'am, I am!" he said.

The two chuckled quietly and the male said, "You don't need to be afraid of us, little one. We won't hurt you. We just came by to say hello and introduce you to our two little ones."

Leon nodded and smiled at them. He looked up at the female and asked, "What are their names?"

The female let out a quiet laugh and said, "This is our daughter, Tanani. And this is our adopted son, Strak!"

Leon nodded and smiled at them. The new born was sleeping soundly, but the one year old wanted to play. The female gently set him on the ground and he slowly crawled around.

Leon walked over and sat down on the rug, next to his ball. Strak smiled and crawled over to Leon and sat near him. Then Leon gently rolled his ball to Strak.

The young cub quickly caught on to what Leon was doing and rolled the ball back. Leon smiled and they continued to play, until Strak got tired and curled up and fell asleep.

Leon chuckled, then the new born woke up and started to softly cry. The female gently rocked her, while Leon jumped up and held out a paw to the little one.

She opened her bright green eyes and smiled up at Leon. Then she gently grasped his and cooed.

The female smile and said, "I think she likes you!"

Leon laughed and grinned down at the baby. Then the male walked over and gently picked up Strak. He walked over and smiled down at his family and the young Leon.

"You know, I just thought of this, but you never asked _our _names!" he said to Leon.

The young cub nodded and said, "I didn't want to be rude."

The female chuckled softly. "That was very kind of you dear. But you don't have to worry about being rude! My name is, Ivy, and this is my husband, Hunter."

Leon turned and bowed his head. "It's very nice to meet you both!" the young cub said.

The two older Panthers laughed and said, "It's nice to meet you, too!"

Then the female stood up and walked towards the door. Leon frowned when he saw they were leaving.

But Hunter turned back to him and said, "Come along, Leon. It's breakfast time and I'm sure you don't want to miss that!"

Leon smiled and hurried after the two. They lead him down the many halls of the Hideout and down to a large Dining Hall.

Leon looked around and saw Lions and Wolves everywhere. Then the wonderful scent of tasty food, made it's way up his nose. He sniffed and then right on time, his stomach growled.

He held it and giggled. Ivy and Hunter smiled at one another and showed him a long buffet area. They showed him some of the different things that they liked to eat.

Leon tried a small bit of them all. Except for the raw fish. Leon wasn't _that _brave yet. The Panther couple led the young Tiger cub, to a table in the corner and they all sat down to eat.

Leon wolfed down everything on his plate, and ended up going back for seconds. The two Panthers weren't very surprised by this. He most likely hadn't eaten much since he got here.

After they all had finished eating, Ivy took Strak and Tanani to put them down for a nap, while Hunter took Leon outside. He was going to show him one of his favorite area's and past times.

He showed Leon a large Outside Training Ground Area and walked over and set up, three big pots, and stacked them, so that they made a triangle.

Leon watched in wonder, as Hunter walked over and pulled a long bamboo stalk from the large barrel, then walked out to the pots. He told Leon to stand back, and just watch.

Hunter stood back, about 20 feet away and closed his eyes for a moment. Then his eyes flashed open, and in the blink of an eye, he had leapt high into the air and came down just as quickly, smashing the pots to bits.

Leon's eyes went wide, as he started on in amazement. He couldn't believe what Hunter had just done. He was simply amazed at that.

Hunter spun the bamboo staff around his body, then he held it out in front of him, in a finishing stance. Leon grinned from ear to ear, as he clapped loudly for the Panther.

Hunter took a bow, then put the staff away in the barrel. He walked over to Leon and smiled down at the young cub.

"Tanis taught me how to do that, but just between you and me, I changed it up a little bit!" Hunter said, winking at the cub.

Leon beamed at him. "I wanna learn how to do that! Just like you did!" Leon cried out excitedly.

Hunter let out a hearty laugh and nodded his head. "Tanis can teach you how to do it. But if you want to learn it _my _way, I'd be more then honored to teach you!" he said.

Leon then began to jump up and down happily, clapping his paws together. Hunter couldn't help but laugh, at Leon's excitement. After Leon finally clamed down, Hunter took him back to his room.

"Alright, someone will be by later, to take you to lunch." Hunter said.

Leon looked down sadly. He had wanted Hunter and Ivy to take him. Hunter saw he was sad at that and knelt down in front of him.

"Don't worry. We'll be there and we'll save you a seat!" Hunter promised him.

Leon grinned and nodded. "OK! Thank you mister Hunter." he said.

Hunter chuckled and said, "You can call me, Hunter, lad. I'll see you later!"

Then he stood up and ruffled the fur between Leon's ears and walked off. Leon sighed and looked around his room. After a moment, he ran over and crawled up onto his window seat.

He looked down into the courtyard and saw Tanis. He was walking up and down, in front of a group of Wolves and Lions. At one point, he quickly spun around to face them and they all snapped to a smart attention.

Leon continued to watch as Tanis drilled his troops, until he slowly started to feel sleepy. He yawned wide and tried his best to hold his eyes open, but he couldn't any longer.

He laid down, curling up into a tight ball and fell sound asleep, with the sun shining brightly on him, keeping him nice and warm.

But what he didn't know was, his life was only going to get crazier...

**Whoo. Finally got that finished! So yeah, I hope to have a new chapter up soon, if I can. And it looks like Leon had made some new friends! But how long will that be for? And what about all these Wolves and Lions that hate him? Will he survive them? Guess we'll find out more next chapter! But until then, don't forget to review and yeah. Talk with you later all!**


	5. Training day

**YES! Finally got time for a new chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long. Oh and something that I'd like to point out. I messed up in my last chapter and I put that Strak was a Panther, but really, he is a black Jaguar. I'm sorry for the mix up and I'll try to keep my **_**own**_** OC's right from now on! Okay, enough talk. On to the chapter!**

_Chapter five: Training day_

Tanis drilled his troops, until it was lunch time. He was tired and knew he needed to save some of his strength for training the Tiger cub.

He planned on testing him, later that day, to see how good he really was and if he would try to use his powers out of instinct.

Tanis walked through the halls and saw everyone hurrying along, towards the Dining Hall. He knew it was lunch time and usually that was when the Wolves got their meanest. They were hungry and they wouldn't tolerate _anything_.

Tanis walked in and saw that everyone was there. Hunter and Ivy sat at a table in the back, with their little ones. It looked slightly odd to see a young black and brown Jaguar with them. But Tanis didn't see young Leon.

He marched over to a Wolf and asked, "Where is the Tiger cub?"

The Wolf turned and was about to growl in response, when he realized it was his Master, Tanis, speaking to him. He bowed his head and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Uh, I think he's in his room." the Wolf muttered under his breath.

Tanis glared at him, then said, "Go and get him. Right _now_!"

The Wolf cowered and nodded his head, then he turned and took off running. Tanis stood there, shaking his head in disgust. He really had his work cut out for him.

The Wolf hurried down the hall, to Leon's room, knowing Tanis would be mad, if he didn't hurry. He got to Leon's room and threw open the door.

Leon was still sleeping peacefully on his window seat, curled up in a tight ball, hugging his tail, a soft smile on his lips. The Wolf rolled his eyes and walked over to the sleeping cub.

"Get up, brat!" the Wolf snarled.

The young Tiger cub, sprung awake, with a jolt and a cry. He hugged his tail tight and shook, as he looked up at the Wolf, who towered over him.

"I-I was just t-trying to nap a l-little!" Leon stuttered fearfully.

The Wolf rolled his eyes again and growled. "I don't care. Now come on, it's time for lunch!" he said, roughly.

Leon quickly nodded and hopped down. He looked up at the Wolf, who simply glared at him. Then the Wolf turned and huffed off.

Leon gulped and followed reluctantly after the Wolf. He was still shaken from his sudden and rude awakening.

He trudged along and soon made his way into the Dining Hall. He got in line and waited patiently for his turn to eat, when a gray Wolf walked up and cut ahead of him. Leon didn't like that, so he tugged on the Wolf's pants.

"Excuse me, but I was in line first!" Leon said bravely.

The Wolf glanced back at him, then without a moments warning, turned and slapped Leon across the face. Leon fell down on his bottom, his eyes wide in shock.

He looked up at the Wolf, who stood there, growling and baring his fangs. Then Leon curled up into a tight ball on the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

The Wolf rolled his eyes and started mocking poor Leon. Then the Wolf felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to be punched in the face by Hunter. The Wolf was sent flying backwards, followed by the furious black Panther.

Leon laid on the floor, as he continued to cry. Hunter grabbed the Wolf by the scruff of his neck, while Ivy went to calm the crying cub.

She picked him up off the floor and rocked him gently in her arms. She hurried back to her little ones, cradling Leon gently in her grasp.

Hunter was about to hit the Wolf again, when Tanis walked in. He looked around and saw poor Leon sobbing, and Hunter ready to pulverize the gray Wolf, who tried to cover his face with his paws.

Tanis walked over to them, as calmly as he could. He was angered that Leon was upset. Hunter held the Wolf out by the scruff of his neck. The Wolf looked up at Tanis nervously, and tucked his tail, tightly between his legs. He knew how mad Tanis was.

Tanis snatched the Wolf from Hunter's paws and held him tightly by his throat. The Wolf whimpered fearfully, and everyone in the room was silent, aside from the sobbing cub, and Ivy's soothing voice, trying to calm his cries.

The Wolf hung limp in Tanis' grasp, as the Lion glared at him. The Wolf knew he was in _big _trouble now.

Then Tanis dropped him to the ground and snapped his fingers. Two Lions, one being Sinat, ran over and grabbed the Wolf off the ground.

"Take him to the dungeon. Three days, only one and a half meals a day!" Tanis snarled.

Tanis knew how much the Wolves liked to eat and that, that would be serious punishment for him. The Wolf was then dragged off by the two Lions and taken to a cell.

"And I'll do the same thing, to _any _of you, who do this again!" Tanis announced.

The Lions and Wolves grumbled, but nodded in agreement and understanding.

Then Tanis walked over with Hunter, to the young cub, who clung to Ivy, as if she were his mother. He was scared and felt so alone in the world. He never knew what to expect with these Wolves and Lions.

The only ones here who cared about him were, Tanis, Hunter and Ivy. Tanis' brother, Sinat, didn't care as much as Tanis, Hunter and Ivy, but he was a little better then the other Lions.

Tanis pulled a chair next to Ivy, and Hunter sat down in his chair. Ivy gently rocked Leon and tried to calm him down.

"There, there, little one. It's alright!" she softly said.

Leon held her tightly and sobbed. Tanis wasn't sure what to do about the young cub, but he knew he wouldn't have as much luck with him, as Ivy would. Some sort of, motherly touch, or something.

He nodded to Hunter, who nodded back, then Tanis stood up and walked away. Leon cried on for a little while longer, until Ivy and Hunter were finally able to calm him down again.

After that, Hunter got him something to eat and Ivy took Tanani and Strak back to their room. Once Leon was finished eating, Hunter took him back to his room and cleaned him up a bit.

"Hunter, why do those Wolves and Lions hate me so much?" Leon asked, as he turned and looked up at the black Panther.

Hunter crossed his arms and stared down at Leon. He wasn't sure if the young cub would understand this well, being he was of such a young age.

"Well... I believe it's because you're different!" Hunter said.

Leon watched him, then said, "Like Shadow."

Hunter cocked his head, in confusion, but Leon didn't seem to notice. Then after Leon was cleaned up, Hunter took him to the Out Door Training Grounds again.

And there waiting for them, was none other then Tanis.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering about you!" Tanis said.

Hunter bowed and when Leon saw this, he did the same. Tanis smiled at the Tiger cub. Then Tanis walked over and pulled out two bamboo staffs. He handed one to Hunter and kept one for himself.

"Today, Leon, we will show you a special style of fighting, that Hunter and I have come up with, together." Tanis said.

Leon jumped up and down excitedly, but stopped, when he saw Hunter shake his head. Leon stood very still and listened to Tanis explain it all.

Then Tanis and Hunter walked over and stood at either side of the arena. They eyed each other, then ran, swinging their staffs around.

They fought hard, swinging their staffs, causing them to become blurs, and easily blocking each others attacks and blows.

Finally they locked their staffs and stood there, glaring at each other, then they pulled away and bowed to one another.

Leon was simply amazed by this, but kept as calm as possible, taking the hint, that Hunter had given him, seriously.

Hunter walked over and put his bamboo staff in the barrel, while Tanis walked over to the excited cub, who had to hold in his raw excitement, that threatened to bubble over.

"I see you enjoyed our show!" Tanis said.

Leon nodded quickly, and tried not to bounce on the spot. Hunter held back a laugh, at the young cubs enthusiasm. He still wondered how the poor thing got stuck here in the first place.

Then Tanis walked over to the barrel and pulled out a slightly shorter staff and walked back to the young Tiger cub. He stopped in front of Leon and held out the staff to him.

Leon took it from him and held it confusedly in his small paws. He looked up at Tanis and cocked his head to the side in wonder and curiosity.

"Alright, you and I are going to spar one another. I want you to do just as Hunter and I have done." Tanis explained.

Leon looked shocked and Hunter looked fearful for the cub.

"Tanis, he's to young, he could never have learned all that, from watching us do it once!" Hunter said, trying to change Tanis' mind.

But the Lion shook his head, with a small grin upon his lips. "No. He will try." he said.

Hunter sighed and sadly nodded. Then he slowly backed up, to watch. Leon walked over to where Hunter had started and tried to think back on what they did.

He was scared, but willing to try. Tanis smiled, then in the blink of an eye, charged at Leon. The young cub let out a frightened squeak, as he ducked and rolled to the side, away from Tanis.

But the merciless Lion was not about to let him have it easy. He turned around and swung his staff at Leon again. Leon was barely able to block, but was still sent tumbling to the floor.

Tanis could see Leon was angry and he hoped Leon would, somehow, unleash his powers. But Leon didn't even use the slightly bit of power, just himself.

Tanis was slightly annoyed, since this would mean more work for him. But he knew he couldn't tell the cub about his powers. Leon might end up over throwing him somehow, if he did.

Tanis shook the thought away and continued to fight. He swung his staff low and knocked Leon's legs out from under him. The cub hit the ground hard, and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't like this, one bit.

Then Tanis got ready to strike him down, but Leon quickly rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. But Tanis had anticipated that move from Leon and he swung his staff around.

Leon looked up and saw it coming around at him and tried to block it, but he wasn't fast enough yet. Tanis hit him hard and sent him tumbling across the stone pavement, until he finally laid still, face first, on the hard floor.

Tanis stared at the unmoving cub, slightly angered, slightly annoyed, while Hunter ran over to Leon and knelt down beside him.

Hunter, very gently, rolled Leon on his side and looked him over. He could see Leon had taken a hard hit to his head, and he was breathing heavily.

Hunter shook his head. Tanis still didn't understand that the cub was still to young to be learning all this.

"Well?" Tanis asked, impatiently.

Hunter held back a growl and said, "He's unconscious."

Tanis shook his head. "It looks like he has a long way to go, before he can take a blow." Tanis said, clearly irritated.

Hunter glared at Tanis angrily. "Tanis, he's _to young_. He shouldn't have been put through this type of training yet. He doesn't understand, he can't just learn how to do it perfectly, by just witnessing it _once_!" Hunter growled.

Tanis sighed and said, "Hunter, you can't protect him from everything. If he is going to live here, he has to learn how to survive! You know that given a seconds chance, the Wolves and Lions would tear Leon to shreds!"  
"I will _not_ let them hurt him. And if one of them does. They will not make it to your dungeon." Hunter growled.

Tanis stared at the black Panther, then after a moment, nodded once, in an slightly annoyed agreement. He strode over and put his bamboo staff away in the barrel, then he turned and sauntered off, leaving Hunter to care for the unconscious cub.

Hunter shook his head. Tanis had a lot to learn _himself_!

Then he turned back to Leon. He sighed in relief, when he saw the young cubs breathing had gone back to normal. That relieved him greatly!

He gently rolled Leon on his back and made sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else. He had a few cuts, but nothing to serious.

Then Hunter gently lifted Leon into his arms and walked away from the training arena. He knew he should get Leon bandaged up and he knew just who could help him; his wife.

Hunter hurried down the halls, getting curious expressions from all he passed by. He soon made it to his and his wife's room and quietly walked inside.

Ivy was sitting in her favorite rocking chair, watching her two little ones sleep. She looked up when she heard the door close and her eyes went wide, when she saw Leon resting in Hunters arms.

She jumped up and quickly asked, "Hunter, what happened? Did one of the Wolves or Lions get to him?"

Hunter shook his head. "Lion; yes. One of the others; no." he said.

Ivy cocked her head to the side, as Hunter walked over and gently laid Leon down on their bed. Ivy walked over and looked down at the cub, worriedly.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

Hunter shook his head and sighed. "Let's just say that Tanis has a lot to learn, about training a three year old!" he said, trying not to growl.

Ivy nodded in understanding. Then she turned and dug in one of her nightstand drawers. She soon pulled out a small jar with medicine in it and a few rolls of bandages.

She walked over and helped Hunter with the young cub. They soon had his small cuts taken care of, then they carefully wrapped a bandage around his head, to cover the growing bump.

"Alright, I think that's all we can do for him. For now at least. We'll need to see how he is, when he comes too." Hunter said.

Ivy nodded, then Hunter carefully picked Leon up off the bed again.

"I'm going to stay with him, until he's awake." Hunter said.

Ivy sadly nodded, then Tanani began to cry softly. Ivy hurried over and lifted her up, rocking her gently back and forth.

Soon little Tanani stopped crying and the new born slept soundly in her mothers arms. Ivy looked nervously at Hunter, who held the Tiger cub in his arms.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make sure that Leon is taken care of!" he said.

Ivy smiled and nodded to her husband. Then Hunter turned and left the room. He silently walked to Leon's room, passing by a group of Wolves, who starting chuckling when they saw Leon.

Hunter growled, and they stopped and looked away. Hunter walked into Leon's room and he walked over and gently laid Leon in his bed.

He carefully tucked the covers around the unconscious cub and sighed. He turned and pulled up a chair and sat down. All he could do was wait for Leon to wake up.

And then maybe, teach him some self-defense, to make sure he _would _survive his stay here...

**Okay, finally got that done! Sorry about taking so long. Just have had a **_**VERY**_** hard and emotional week and yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	6. A New Trainer!

**Alright! I finally got some idea's for this story, and finally was able to write it all out. Sorry about the wait all, but writers block has been bothering me a LOT! So yeah, enjoy!**

**OH! And one other things, there are two characters mentioned in the story, Conner and Chris. I own neither of them, they both belong to SiberianTiger45. If you have questions, you can ask him, or I can ask him for you. Doesn't matter, but if you have time, I TOTALLY suggest reading his stories and review them, because they are just **_**BEYOND**_** AWESOME! Okay, story time!**

_Chapter six: A New Trainer!_

Hunter leaned back in his chair, as he kept a close eye on the unconscious Tiger cub. He was worried about Leon and knew how dangerous things would be for him, if he wasn't trained properly.

He sat there, deep in thought, trying to think of how he could get Tanis to either go easy on the cub or let him train young Leon instead. At least for a little while.

It was growing late, and Hunter still was worried about poor Leon. Then he turned, when the door opened and Ivy walked in, carrying a tray of food.

She walked over, set the tray down on the nightstand, then walked over to stand next to Hunter. She stared down at the young Tiger cub sadly.

"Has he gotten any better?" she asked, after a moment.

Hunter simply shrugged. "It's hard to tell. I'm not used to working with Tigers, I think he is, but I'm just guessing is all." he admitted.

Ivy sighed sadly. "Well, I best get back to Tanani and Strak. They'll probably be waking up from their nap soon!" she said.

Hunter nodded, then Ivy kissed his cheek and walked out. Hunter shook his head and got to his feet. He walked over to Leon and watched him sadly.

Then he walked over to the window, and stared out into the forest. He could see the sun starting to set, and he knew it would be night time soon.

He stood there for a while in silence, when suddenly, he heard Leon stirring. He turned around quickly and hurried over to the Tiger cub.

He pulled his chair up and sat down close to Leon's bed. After a few more minutes, Leon slowly started to open his eyes. Hunter could see the poor cub was hurting, just by looking into his eyes.

Leon slowly moved a paw to his head and held it there, while he closed his eyes and grimaced. Hunter could see he was trying not to cry, but knew it had to be hard, since he wasn't used to this much pain.

After a moment or two, Leon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Hunter.

"Hello there, young one. How are you feeling?" Hunter asked, quietly.

"I-I'm hurting." Leon said.

Hunter frowned, he could hear pain in his voice. "Where do you hurt?" he asked.

"M-my head. It won't stop hurting and it feels like someone's hitting me with a hammer." Leon explained.

Hunter nodded slowly. He figured that Leon would be hurting, when he woke up. He had just hoped it wouldn't be this bad. The Panther watched the young cub sadly, trying to think of some way to help him.

Leon watched him, then quietly asked, "Hunter, what happened?"

Hunter cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, lad?" he questioned.

"How did I get hurt?" Leon asked, with curiosity in his red-orange eyes.

Hunter raised a brow, questionly. He hadn't expected Leon not to remember how he had been hurt. Hunter thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell him or not. Then he decided it would be best to tell him.

"Well. You got hit in the head, during a sparring test, with Tanis." Hunter said, forcing himself not to growl in furry.

Leon cocked his head slightly, then slowly nodded. "I remember. I didn't block, when I was supposed to." he said sadly.

Hunter hated seeing him so sad. "Listen young one. You did the best you could, for only seeing our moves once. You did amazingly well, and I'm sorry that it went as far, as you being hurt like this." Hunter told him.

Leon looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Hunter." he said.

Hunter flashed a grin at the cub, then slowly got to his feet. Leon watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Hunter couldn't help but chuckle, at the young cubs expression.

"I'm going to go talk with Tanis right now, and I think that you should get some sleep." the Panther said.

Leon frowned sadly, causing Hunter to let out a laugh. Hunter carefully tucked the covers around Leon and smiled.

"Now, get some sleep and I'll be back to check on you later, alright?" Hunter said.

Leon nodded, then snuggled down into his covers, closed his eyes and soon was sound asleep. Hunter quietly turned and tip toed out of the room. He closed the door, softly behind him, then silently walked down the hall.

He figured he knew where Tanis would be, so he headed to where he guessed. The Indoor Training Arena. And that's exactly where Hunter found him.

The Lion stood in the middle of the large room, barking orders to his troops in training. Hunter stood back and waited for him to call a brake. When he did, Tanis saw him and walked over to him, smiling.

"Hello Hunter, come to join the party?" Tanis asked, with a smirk on his face.

"No, I came to talk with you about young Leon." Hunter said.

Tanis' face grew worrisome. "He wasn't badly hurt, was he?" he asked.

"Well, he says his head hurts and he seems to be hurting fairly badly, but that's not what I came to talk with you about." Hunter explained.

Tanis nodded and watched the Panther closely. "Alright, go on." the Lion said slowly.

Hunter nodded and continued. "I don't think it's good for Leon to continue with the hard training. He's still to young to be doing it!"

Tanis watched him. Unsure of what to say. "And what do you suggest I do about it?" he asked.

Hunter smiled to himself, glad that Tanis had asked this. "I suggest that you give me a time period, that I may train the cub. You're very busy training the troops, I already know how to teach and train, this would give you time with the troops, then when you wish to see the young one tested, it will be easier for you." Hunter explained, hoping that Tanis would go for it.

The Lion thought for a few minutes, then slowly nodded. "Alright. I will grant you a six month time period, in which you will train the cub. You are free to do as you please with him, and at the end of the time period, depending on his newly acquired skills, I'll decide what should happen next." Tanis said.

Hunter smiled and bowed to the Lion before him. "Thank you, I won't let you down!" he said.

Tanis nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you won't. Now, go and tell him, I must get back to training." he said.

Hunter nodded, then turned and hurried off. Tanis smiled as he watched him run off, then turned back to his troops and called them back together for training.

The Lions and Wolves quickly lined up into their ranks. Tanis marched up and down in front of them, inspecting them. He marched to the middle and looked at them all.

He felt a sly smile creep up upon his lips. _'China _will_ be mine.'_ he thought, as his troops snapped to a sharp attention.

*Leon's room*

Hunter quickly and quietly walked into the young cubs room and smiled when he saw the little Tiger was still sleeping soundly. He hated waking him, but he knew he needed to tell him the good news.

He walked over and gently laid a paw on the sleeping cubs shoulder. After a minute, Leon's eyes slowly flickered open. He looked up at Hunter and smiled.

"I had a dream, that I was back with my family and best friend!" Leon said, with an excited grin on his face.

Hunter pulled up the chair and sat down next to Leon. "What all was it about?" Hunter asked, kindly.

"Well, I was wandering around in a dark wooded area, and they just... suddenly appeared in front of me and showed me out of the forest, then me, my older twin sister Tigress, and my best friend Shadow, we all played, while our parents watched us. And... we were happy!" Leon said, as a small frown crossed his lips, and one lone tear slipped down his face.

Hunter saw he was sad, and felt bad for the poor thing. He knew how scared he must be and that he missed his family greatly.

Hunter understood what that was like, he missed his own brother Conner, and his little nephew Chris, every moment, of every day. He understood how the young cub felt right now.

Hunter pushed his sad thoughts aside and did his best to smile. Leon simply watched him curiously.

"Well, I talked with Tanis. And he has agreed to grant me a training period with you, in which I will teach you some self defense, in a much safer matter!" Hunter said, with a slight chuckle.

Leon watched him, then slowly smiled. "So, you're going to train me?" Leon asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll be training you for six months, then I'll have you tested in front of Tanis and we'll see how it goes from there." Hunter explained.

Leon grinned. "I think I'll like that a lot!" the young cub said.

Hunter chuckled and gently ruffled the fur between his ears. "Well. I don't think we should start today, I want you to rest for today, and we'll see how you are tomorrow." he said.

Leon nodded and then yawned wide. Hunter chuckled and smiled at Leon. Leon snuggled down and slowly closed his eyes. Then after a minute, the young cub was sound asleep again.

Hunter turned and walked from the room silently and headed for the study hall, to plan out exactly how he would train the young cub and to make a calendar, to remind himself he only had six months to train Leon.

Or else, who knows what would happen to him...

**Alright, after a long fight with writers block, I think I've FINALLY gotten back into the swing of things. I hope to have a new chapter up for something soon, if I can. Sorry for the wait, and PLEASE don't forget to review! So yeah, until next time all. LATER! ;D**


	7. Training Starts

**Ugh! SO sorry. I WAS going to have this up, this morning, but this thing called, Star Wars: Republic Commando, took over my computer life, and is **_**TOTALLY EPIC! **_**So yeah, but WHOO! Got another chapter done now, YES! Now, if only I could work this hard and fast, all the time... oh well, enjoy it all!**

_Chapter seven: Training Starts_

The next day, Hunter got up, fairly early, and went to go wake Leon. He was sure the young cub would hate having to wake up this early, but it was for the better.

If he learned to wake up at an early time from the start, it would make things much easier. Hunter could hear the occasional snore or moan, admit from one of the rooms, that he passed by. He knew that most of the Wolves and Lions would _never _wake up this early.

He chuckled to himself, and continued on. He soon made his way to the cub's room, and quietly opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

He looked over at Leon, who was spread out all over his bed, sleeping soundly, a soft smile on his lips.

Hunter hated to wake him, but it was time to start his training. He walked over to the cub, and gently shook him. Leon moaned and rolled over on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"Five more minutes..." the cub mumbled into the pillow.

Hunter had to hold back his laughter, as he gently laid a paw on the young cub's shoulder.

"Come on now, lad. It's time to get up and start the day!" the Panther said quietly.

"Sure... after five more minutes..." Leon said sleepily.

Hunter couldn't help but chuckle. He walked away from Leon's bed and over to his closest. He opened the doors and found a lose fitting training uniform for him.

He got it out and laid it over the back of the chair. Then he looked over and saw Leon lifting his head up, to curiously watch him.

Hunter mischievously grinned and walked over and pulled the curtain back on his window, letting some light shine through.

Leon groaned and buried his face into the pillow again. Hunter laughed and walked back over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Come on, young one. We need to get our day started!" he said, pulling the covers away from Leon.

The cub curled up into a tight ball, and reached down to pull his covers back over him again.

"Let's start it later..." he quietly mumbled, as he found his covers and pulled them up over his shoulders. Hunter rolled his eyes, then pulled the covers back and off the bed, causing Leon to jolt upward in surprise.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Good. I'm glad to see you're up!" Hunter said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Leon crossed his arms and glared at Hunter, mad at the Panther, for waking him up this early. Hunter smiled and ruffled the fur, between Leon's ears, causing him to giggle quietly.

"I know you don't like waking up this early, but this is going to be how it is. Since Tanis has put me in charge of training you, I think it's best to start while most of the Wolves and Lion's are still sleeping." Hunter said.

Leon sighed quietly and nodded. "Okay." he muttered.

Hunter stood up, and motioned towards the chair. "Alright, get dressed, then come out. I'll show you the way, for the first few days, but you'll need to learn make your way around here, on your own, too." Hunter said.

Leon frowned, but Hunter bent down and motioned for him to come to him. Leon hurried over and Hunter whispered something in his ear.

Leon's eyes went wide. "Are there _really_ secret passages?" he asked, excitedly.

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I've explored many of them. There are entrances all over the place, if you know where to look." the Panther said, with a grin.

Leon could barely hold his excitement in, at the thought of secret passages, that needed to be explored. But Hunter's paw on his shoulder, brought him back to reality, quite quickly.

"I know you're excited, but we still have training to do. Later, I'll show you a few of the entrances, and let you play around in the tunnels." Hunter told him.

Leon smiled and quickly nodded. "Okay, I'll get dressed and will be right out!" the cub said.

Hunter nodded once, then stood up and walked out, to stand in the hall and wait for him. He smiled, happy that his plan had worked.

He knew Leon wouldn't want to wake up early, to go train. But the thought of secret tunnels to explore, after training, would defiantly help to get him up in the morning.

After a few minutes, Leon walked out in his jet black and navy blue uniform. Hunter smiled at the young cub, then showed him the way to the Out Door Training Grounds.

Hunter pointed out a few tricks, to help Leon remember his way, and a few signs that had been put up, for new recruits, pointing towards things.

Even though Leon couldn't read very well, Hunter told him to remember, 'ODTG', then when he saw a sign, look for those letters, in the first part of each word, and then follow the arrow, saying which way to go.

Leon liked this trick a lot. It made it much easier for him to get around and to remember which way to go. Hunter and Leon soon made it outside, into the cool morning air. The sun was still, hidden behind the trees, not ready to show it's self, for another day just yet.

Hunter explained the different sets of training equipment, and there different uses. Then he showed Leon how they would start each day off, with a calm set of warm-up's and forms.

Hunter knew a little about all the different styles, from his travels, but he knew Tiger and Lion style, the best.

He showed Leon how to do each of the forms, and watched with pride, when the young cub got it right, for the first time, and the joy on the cubs face, for doing it right.

Hunter was very proud of Leon and would see to it, he became a strong warrior and soldier. No matter what. Hunter watched, as Leon finished his final set of forms, then the cub turned and bowed to him. The black Panther bowed as well, then grinned at Leon.

"Well, you've trained very hard for one day, I think it's time we explored the tunnels, don't you agree?" Hunter asked, with a wink.

Leon jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes, let's go!" he cried out happily, as he grabbed Hunter's paw and drug him along, back inside.

Hunter couldn't help but smile at this. When they got back inside, there weren't many Wolves or Lions around, because it was nearly lunch time.

Hunter and Leon had already eaten, and had continued training, so they could head straight for the tunnels afterwards. Hunter led Leon to a back hallway, the cub bounced excitedly at his heels. He couldn't wait to see the secret tunnels.

After a bit of walking, Hunter stopped at a bookshelf. Leon cocked his head, curious as to why they had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

Hunter chuckled quietly and said, "Oh nothing."

Then the black Panther reached up and pulled a red, black and blue book out. Leon watched in amazement, as the bookshelf slid to the side, and opened a secret entrance, to the tunnels, that were spread throughout the hideout.

Leon could barely believe it, as Hunter led him inside and closed the entrance behind them. Hunter showed Leon, how some of the tunnels had been made near windows, so light could shine in.

Leon was simply in awe, at all he saw. He had always wanted to live some place, with secret tunnels and now he was.

His only wish, was that his sister and especially his best friend, were here to share his new found adventures with him. The tunnels were very large, large enough for even Hunter to stand up in them.

Leon's eyes darted around, trying to take everything around him in. Hunter explained how, that when the hideout was built, these tunnels were put in, for safety reasons.

Leon soaked in every word and memorized it by heart. The tunnels were going to be, in a sense, his new hobby. After a bit, Hunter showed Leon an exit.

It ended up coming out, right next to the young cubs room. Hunter walked the young Leon to his room and saw him yawning. He figured the young one, would be fit for a nap, after all the training he'd done.

Hunter walked him in and set him on the bed. Leon looked up at him, with sleepy eyes. Hunter smiled at him, and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, dinner is in a few hours, but I think it's time for you to catch a nap. I'll come get you, when it's time to eat." Hunter told him.

Leon frowned sadly, then yawned wide again. After Hunter laughed, at his wide yawn, Leon knew he needed the nap, even if he didn't want it.

Hunter helped to tuck him in, and gently rubbed Leon's back, until the young South Chinese Tiger cub, was fast asleep.

Hunter quietly left his room and headed outside, to the Training Grounds. It was _his_ turn to put him some training.

But what he didn't know was that the extra training he'd be doing, was going to pay off very soon...

**Whoo! Got that done! And now, it's on to another story chapter. Always writing it seems, haha! So yeah, hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. Later all!**


	8. Street Fights!

**Whoo, FINALLY got a new chapter up for this. I was just TO excited for the Journey to China chapter, to get this written. But now I have, I really hope you all like it!**

_Chapter eight: Street Fights!_

Later that evening, Leon slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He rolled over on his back and stretched out his legs and arms. Then he dropped his limbs back down again, with a '_thud_', causing him to giggle.

He looked around the room, and smiled when the sun shined on him through the window, warming his fur. He rolled over on his stomach and purred softly.

Then he looked up and saw Hunter walking in. The young cub smiled and jumped down off his bed and ran over to Hunter. He walked around and rubbed up against Hunter's legs, purring with delight.

Hunter chuckled, and bent down to pick up the cub. Leon laughed and squirmed in Hunter's grasp playfully.

"Alright, come along little one. It's time for dinner!" Hunter said, as he put the wiggling cub down.

Leon bounced about happily. "Alright, let's go!" he cried happily, as he jumped about.

Hunter laughed, and headed for the door. Leon jumped up to his back legs and ran after the black Panther. Hunter walked along happily, with the young cub bouncing at his heels.

Hunter and Leon soon made their way into the Dining Hall, which was, as always, filled to the maximum with hungry Wolves and Lions.

A few Wolves, were starting up a fight, over who got some bone. Leon watched curiously, as the Wolves started their fight. And watching them, gave Hunter an idea.

He smiled, as he took Leon to get his food, then they made their way over to Ivy and the cubs. Tanani was asleep in a rolling cart, and Strak sat on Ivy's lap, bouncing up and down, happily.

Ivy looked up and smiled at the two. "Finally came for dinner?" she teased, with a broad smile on her face.

Hunter sat down, and Leon pulled himself up into his chair and smiled wide. "Yeah and it smells _good_!" Leon said happily, as he dug into his meal.

Ivy laughed at the little cub, who soon had half his meal, already eaten. Hunter also had most of his food down as well.

"My, my. You boys must have trained pretty hard!" Ivy commented, as she offered Strak a bite, which he quickly ate.

"Yeah, Leon and I had a good session of training today." Hunter said.

Leon grinned and nodded his head excitedly. Hunter couldn't help but smile at the young cubs enthusiasm. He could only imagine how excited Leon would be, when the young cub found out the surprise he was planning for him.

After they ate, Ivy took Tanani and Strak for a walk around the grounds, and Hunter took Leon back to his room and started getting him ready for bed.

"Aw, why are you getting me ready to sleep?" the cub asked, sadly.

Hunter smiled. "Because tomorrow, I'm taking you somewhere, outside of here. It's a fun thing, I think you will enjoy. But only if you promise to stay close to me and listen carefully, understand?" Hunter asked.

Leon nodded quickly and excitedly. "Yes Hunter, I understand!" he said, as he clapped his paws together and grinned wide.

Hunter chuckled. "Alright, we'll need to get up early, it's why I want you to get to bed sooner." he explained.

Leon nodded, then ran into his closet, to change into his PJ's. Hunter couldn't help but smile. The young cub had much to learn, but always was ready to do it with a smile.

A few minutes later, he came back out, pulling his shirt over his head. Hunter helped him, then picked him up and set him in bed.

"Alright, sleep well and I'll see you, bright and early in the morning." Hunter said.

Leon nodded, and snuggled down into his covers. Hunter walked over and closed his curtain, so that he could sleep easier. Then he turned and walked to the door.

"Good night Hunter." Leon said quietly.

Hunter turned and said, "Good night Leon. Sweet dreams."

Leon sighed, as he laid his head down and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Hunter chuckled quietly, then silently closed the door behind him.

*The next morning*

Hunter slowly opened his eyes, and rolled over to see Ivy sleeping soundly beside him. He carefully got out of bed, so as not to disturb her, and got dressed.

When he was finished, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a jet black pair of nun-chucks. They had gold lines on them, that swirled around the handles.

Hunter had been training himself to use them, since he was a young cub, and now was a Master at them. He hooked them onto his belt and walked over to Tanani and Strak, who were both sleeping in their crib.

Strak was curled up close to Tanani, smiling lightly in his sleep. Hunter could tell that Strak would take good care of her. He chuckled to himself, then turned and walked out.

He headed towards Leon's room, and surprisingly, was greeted in the hall, by none other then Tanis.

"Hello Hunter, you're up early." Tanis said, as the Panther bowed his head.

"Yes, I'm taking young Leon into town for a while." he said.

"Really?" Tanis asked, curiously.

"Yes, I feel it will be good for Leon's training." Hunter explained.

Tanis nodded. "Alright, you are in change of him, just be careful." he said.

Hunter bowed his head again. "Of course." he replied.

Tanis nodded once, then turned and walked to his throne room. Hunter hurried off and soon was at Leon's room. He opened the door and saw the young cub already up and getting dressed.

"Hi Hunter! Is it time to go?" he asked.

Hunter laughed and said, "Yes. As soon as you are ready, we're off!"

Leon grinned from ear to ear. "Alright!" he cheered.

The cub quickly pulled his shirt on and ran over. "I'm ready now!" he said.

Hunter smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, let's go then." he said.

Then the two cats walked off and headed for town. Leon was wide eyed, as he looked around. He had never been out of his village before, only the adult Tiger's had gone into the towns before.

He, Tigress and Shadow were always told they were to young. So he was thrilled to see everything there was. Hunter saw how excited he was, and smiled. He knew Leon would enjoy this.

Hunter led Leon around, then down a long alleyway. Hunter watched Leon closely, to make sure he didn't get lost. After a bit of walking, they came to a dead end.

"What now?" Leon asked.

Hunter smiled. "Just watch." he said.

Then he walked over to one place, knocked twice, paused, then twice again and waited. After a minute, a part of the wall pulled back, to reveal the rest of the alley.

Leon stared in disbelief. Amazed with the fact that Hunter had just opened up a secret passage way, in the alley. Leon walked forward and looked up at Hunter.

"Now then, you have to be very careful and stay close, understand?" Hunter asked.

Leon smiled wide and nodded excitedly. Hunter laughed, then walked through, with the cub hot on his heels. Once they were through, the door closed behind them.

Hunter walked forward and soon came to a curtain type thing.

He turned back to Leon and asked, "Are you ready?"

Leon nodded as quickly as he could. "Yes, yes!" he cried happily.

"Alright. Then may I present; The Arena!" Hunter said, as he drew back the curtain, to show a Croc and a Wolf fighting, with many other animals standing around, cheering for one of the other.

Leon's eyes were as wide as they could get, as he looked around and took it all in. Hunter smiled, and led him over to an open area, where they could watch, from a safe distance.

"What _is _this place?" Leon asked, still in awe.

"This is where the best street fighters come and show off their moves!" Hunter explained.

Leon could barely believe what he was seeing. Hunter explained different things about the street fights to the cub, who soaked it all in.

They watched the fights for a while, when a smaller Wolf stepped up, and a large Rhino as well. Hunter didn't like the looks of this fight. It wasn't fair.

And once it started, he knew the Rhino was cheating. He couldn't stand it and decided to do something about it.

"Leon, I want you to stay here, while I deal with something, understand?" Hunter asked.

Leon nodded, and Hunter ran off to help the small Wolf. Leon stood there, watching as Hunter ran into the circle and pushed the Wolf aside, just as the Rhino was about to bring his hammer down on him.

"Stop! This fight is not fair at all!" Hunter said.

The Rhino and his friends became furious. "What?!" the Rhino screamed, as he tried to hit Hunter.

The Panther back flipped away, and pulled out his nun-chucks. He quickly started swirling them around his body, and getting swift hits on the Rhino. Leon watched in awe. Hunter was amazing!

Leon kept watching, but suddenly, someone yanked on his tail from behind. He yelped and turned to see a Croc.

"Hey, you're the little brat, that came with that stupid Panther!" he said, pointing towards Hunter, who was still fighting.

Then the Croc smiled and started yanking Leon away. Leon fell on his stomach and let out a frightened scream, which wasn't noticed, among the cheers for the fight.

The Croc then dragged him down another alley, when he suddenly let go of Leon's tail. Leon rolled over on his back and saw another black Panther fighting with the Croc.

He looked a lot like Hunter, surprisingly. The Croc was fighting hard, but the Panther was much better. Then a young Panther cub, about Leon's age, ran up and grasped Leon by his arm.

"Come on, we gotta hide!" the little Panther said.

Leon looked at the Panther, who was fighting and stuttered, "B-but what about-"  
"Don't worry about my dad, he can take care of the Croc. Come on!" the cub cried, as he dragged Leon to his feet and they took off running.

They got out of the alley that the Croc had dragged Leon into and saw the chaos that had erupted. Hunter was fighting along side a few of the Wolf's friends, and the Rhino had gotten his friends together as well.

Leon wasn't sure if he should run to help, or not. But the Panther cub decided that for him.

"Come on, we better hide." he said, as he led Leon over to a large barrel. The two cubs jumped up on a crate next to it, then hopped inside it, and pulled the lid on.

Then they both huddled next to each other, scared stiff. They looked at each other, with worried eyes. The cub scared for his dad, and Leon scared for Hunter.

The two cubs could hear the yelling and fighting from in the barrel. They weren't sure who was winning the fight. They just hoped no one found them, that would hurt them.

After a bit, the noise died down, and all was silent. The two cubs looked at each other, nervously. Then the top of the barrel suddenly started to open, causing both cubs to jump.

When the top had been moved, a smiling Panther stood there, looking in.

"Daddy!" the Panther cub cried out, as his father reached in and pulled him out, hugging him close.

"I was worried you had gotten lost in the crowd!" his father said, as he hugged his young son.

"No, me and my new friend found this barrel to hide in!" the cub said.

His father looked at him curiously, then glanced in the barrel again, to see a shaking young Tiger cub. Leon looked up at him fearfully, scared of what could have happened to Hunter.

The cub's father, set his son down, then reached in for Leon, who curled up into a tight ball, shivering with fear.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you!" the Panther said.

After a minute or two, Leon slowly nodded and let the Panther pull him out of the barrel and set him down on the hard pavement.

Leon's eyes darted around the messy alleyway, looking for Hunter. Then he saw the burly Rhino running off, like a scared little kid, and Hunter came around the corner, with a proud smile on his face.

"Hunter!" Leon cried happily, as he dashed over and hugged the Panthers legs.

Hunter chuckled and knelt down, to hug Leon. "I'm glad you are alright little one. I was worried when I didn't see you waiting for me." he said.

"Well, I see you made a friend, Hunter."

Leon turned around, and saw the other Panther and his son walking over. Hunter stood up and walked over to him, and to Leon's surprise, Hunter grabbed the cub and put him on his shoulders.

"How's my favorite nephew, huh?" Hunter asked, playfully.

The cub laughed, when Hunter spun him around, the put him down and watched him stumble around, dizzily. Then Hunter hugged the older Panther and they both smiled. Leon wasn't sure _what _to make of this.

Then Hunter turned to him. "Leon, this is my brother, Connor, and his son, Chris." Hunter said.

Leon stared at the two. He couldn't believe that Hunter had a brother and a little nephew too. He smiled and shook their paws. Then Leon and Chris started chasing each other around the alley.

"So, how'd you come to have a Tiger cub, bro?" Connor asked.

"It's just part of the job. But it's one of the best things, that's for sure. Leon is a wonderful kid, and an excellent student." Hunter explained.

Connor smiled and nodded. "Sounds like it. So, the job with that Lion is still paying off, hmm?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, food, shelter, a place for my family to stay together. It's perfect. I may not agree with what Tanis does sometimes, such as raids, but a roof over your head is something important." Hunter said.

Connor nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I hear ya brother." he quietly muttered.

Hunter smiled at his younger brother. "You know, you should come by sometime soon. You still haven't met little Tanani!" he said.

"Yeah, you free for a drop in tomorrow? Chris and I are gonna have some time if you'd like us to come by." Connor said.

Hunter smiled. "I'd like that and I know Ivy would be thrilled to see you again."

Connor nodded once, with a smile on his face. Then Chris and Leon came crashing around the corner. Leon was running from Chris, who was after Leon's tail. The brothers laughed, as they tumbled to the ground, laughing and smiling.

"So, you never told me why you were out here, Hunter." Connor said, changing the subject, as he glanced over at his brother.

Hunter shook his head and replied, "I wanted to show Leon a street fight. And things just got a bit hairy. What about you?"

Connor shrugged. "Chris has been bugging me about bringing him to one, so I thought today would be as good as any." he explained.

Hunter nodded. Then Leon came running up, and quickly hid behind Hunter's legs, hugging his tail.

"Chris, just because it's striped, doesn't mean you can eat it!" Leon complained.

Chris had told Leon he liked eating striped foods, like candy and such, then he thought he might see if Leon's tail tasted good.

But what can I say; they're just cubs!

Hunter and Connor burst out into laughter, at the thought of Chris trying to take a bite out of Leon's tail. Then Hunter scooped up the Tiger cub, and Connor scooped up his own.

"Tomorrow?" Hunter asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Connor replied.

Then the two turned and headed for their homes. Leon waved to Chris, who was licking his lips, still wanting to taste Leon's tail. Connor laughed, then turned the corner and disappeared.

"Don't worry, lad. You'll get to play with Chris some tomorrow." Hunter said, when he saw Leon's sad face.

"Really?" he asked, perking his ears up happily.

"Yes, Connor is going to come by to visit, so you'll be able to play." Hunter explained.

Leon smiled, thrilled with this. "Awesome!" he cried.

Then Leon yawned wide, showing his small, but growing, fangs. Hunter chuckled and patted his back.

"Want to rest some?" he asked.

Leon nodded sleepily, and laid his head on Hunter's shoulder, and was soon fast asleep.

'_Just wait until I tell Ivy who' s coming to visit!' _Hunter thought, happily.

The Panther couldn't help but smile, as he carried the sleeping cub home. It had been a good day, and he just knew, tomorrow would be just as bright as today.

At least, he hoped it would be...

**Alright, I FINALLY got that chapter done! And just incase someone forgot, Connor and Chris belong to the, totally amazing and awesome, SiberianTiger45. Chris is the same Chris in my other two stories, so yes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review! And also, don't forget to read SiberianTiger45's stories too, they are just AMAZING! But yeah, later!**


	9. A New Friend and Trainer

**Okay all, here's a new chapter for you! I've had a little trouble with this one, but I hope you all enjoy it! Man, I've been listing to one song, for some reason it totally reminds me of myself... sorry, random thought. But yeah, enjoy the chapter all!**

_Chapter nine: A New Friend and Trainer_

The next morning, Leon was up early, excited to play with Chris again. He jumped from his bed and looked for things he and Chris could play with.

He was excited his new friend was coming over, he just hoped Chris didn't try to eat his tail this time.

Leon giggled quietly, as he dug through his toy chest. He wasn't sure what types of games, other then chase, Chris liked to play. So he would just have to wing it, he supposed.

After a bit, Hunter walked in, carrying little Strak in his arms. The young Jaguar laughed, and smiled down at Leon. The young Tiger cub looked up and waved.

"Well, are you ready for your play and training day?" Hunter asked.

Leon grinned happily. "Oh yeah!" he said excitedly.

Hunter laughed and said, "well, I came by to get you for breakfast, so if you're hungry, Ivy has a place saved for us."

Leon nodded and grinned. "Am I ever!"

Then the tree cats left the room and headed for the Dining Hall. As always, the Lions were at their places, and the Wolves were fighting for the best bones and food.

Seeing them fight, reminded Leon of yesterday. He was still excited from it, even if it had been a little scary. He crawled up into his chair, in between Ivy and Hunter, and smiled big.

"What's for lunch today?" the young cub asked, while Hunter gave Ivy, the young Jaguar cub.

"Well, it would seem we have some fresh meats, some sorta fresh dumpling, and... Ivy, what in world is that?" Hunter asked, as he pointed to a white blob on the table.

The Pantheress giggled and replied, "That's, 'tofu' dear."

Hunter didn't seem to keen on trying it, so he and Leon both passed.

"Oh, some day you'll both grow up and enjoy it." Ivy teased, when they both made faces as it.

They both shook their heads no, causing Ivy to laugh again.

After everyone had eaten, and Leon had used the tofu as a good bullet, for throwing at one of the Wolves, causing a huge fight among some of them, earning him a scolding from Ivy and a thumps up from Hunter, he and the male Panther went to get some training in, before Conner and Chris got there.

Hunter started the cub, with some warm up stances. Then they did a light spar, in which Leon used a bamboo staff, and Hunter used his paws.

Leon soon was ready to give up, when Hunter grabbed the staff and pulled it, and Leon, up into the air. But the young Tiger cub didn't mind, he was enjoying himself.

But unnoticed, high in one of the towers of the massive hiding place, stood Tanis, watching the young cub go through his practice routines.

After a minute, Sinat walked in, carrying a scroll. "A message from back home!" he said, "things seem to be going well, they don't seem to be wondering where we are at all."  
"Good. My time of revealing has not come yet. But soon, all will come undone." Tanis said, a sly, evil smile spread across his maw.

He watched with eager eyes, as the young Tiger cub tried his luck again with Hunter. That cub, his sister, his best friend, and Tanis' own little sister; they were all the keys to his soon to be kingdom.

"Brother?" Sinat said slowly, as he watched Tanis carefully.

"Soon, it will all fall into place. And you'll have everything you ever wanted, brother. Soon enough." Tanis simply said, before turning and exiting the room.

*Outside Training Grounds*

Hunter smiled at Leon, who was jumping up and down, trying to get his staff back.

"If you want it back, you have to use your head!" Hunter told him.

Leon thought for a moment, then saw a crate, at the far end of the grounds. He grinned, ran over, grabbed the crate, then ran back to Hunter, set the crate down, then climbed up on it, grabbed back his staff and smiled triumphantly.

Hunter laughed and said, "That's very good, young one. Very good indeed."

Leon beamed at the praise he was given, and was going to make sure, he always did his best. After a few more drills, Leon suddenly let out a yelp, when something bit his tail.

He looked back to see Chris was the one, with his teeth clamped on his tail, a broad smirk on his face.

"Chris!" Leon complained.

The little Panther cub, let go of Leon's tail and fell back, laughing his head off. Leon stood there and crossed his arms, then he jumped on Chris, and they both rolled around, laughing and trying to pin the other down.

"Well, they're off to a good start for the day!" Connor said, walking up to Hunter.

"Yes, I do believe they are. Have any trouble getting in?" Hunter asked.

Connor shook his head. "Nope. I, uh, think my reputation has made it's way here as well." Connor said with a laugh.

Hunter smiled at his brother and said, "Well, Ivy was simply thrilled when I told her you were coming, and bring little Chris too."

The two Panthers glanced at the cubs, Leon was trying to take his tail back from Chris again, and Chris was trying to taste Leon's tail, while working on getting out from underneath the Tiger cub, who was sitting on him.

"Yeah, they're getting along just fine." Hunter said.

"Yeah, just like us." Connor added in, punching his brother in the arm.

Hunter smiled, then he and his brother walked over to break the two cubs apart. Hunter grabbed his little nephew, while Connor picked up Leon, who hugged his tail, worried Chris would still eat it.

Chris watched Leon, with a curious expression. He was confused as to why Leon wouldn't, at least, let him try his tail.

"Alright, if you're so hungry Chris, why don't we take your mind off it, by going to visit aunt Ivy, and see your new cousin, Tanani." Connor suggested.

Chris nodded, and the two older Panthers took the two cubs to see Ivy and her little cubs. Hunter led them through the halls, and the Wolves and Lions who saw Connor, backed out of the way, knowing just who he was.

But Chris thought it was because of him, and how scary he was. Leon rolled his eyes at the two year old Panther cub.

'_Just wait until he see's _me _fight! Then we'll see who's the scariest.' _the Tiger cub thought, with a smirk on his face.

After a bit of walking, Hunter opened the door to his and Ivy's room and walked inside. Ivy looked up and smiled at the group, as they all clamored inside. Ivy made places for them to sit, while Chris and Leon went to play with Strak and Tanani.

"Connor, it's so wonderful to see you again." Ivy said sweetly, as she stared at her husbands brother.

Connor smiled. "Thank you, it's wonderful to see you as well. And with two little ones at that!" he said, motioning towards the cubs. "though... I think something went wrong when the Stork dropped off your little boy." he added.

Hunter cocked his head. "What?" he questioned.

Connor laughed and explained, "Wrong breed, brother."

At that, the two Panther brothers burst out laughing, while Ivy giggled at them. After a bit more of talking, Hunter and Connor took Leon and Chris to go get some training in, which they called, 'play time'.

The two cubs were very excited, and ended up chasing each other the whole way to the outdoor grounds. Once outside, the two cubs were off, chasing each other all over the place. It took almost twenty minutes for Hunter and Connor to catch the two balls of energy.

Once they had been caught, Connor and Hunter set them down and began talking things over with them, teaching them the things they needed to do, and how to behave during lessons.

The two cubs nodded and watched as Hunter and Connor showed them how they're supposed to go through their drills. By the end of it, they had the cubs going against each other.

Even though Chris was just two, he still had learned a lot from his father, and had quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Leon rolled his eyes, ready for the challenge of the day. The two cubs circled each other, both watching the others movements closely, waiting for an opening to attack.

Chris lunged for Leon first, claws at the ready. Leon quickly ducked backwards, and kicked the two year olds paw away. Chris growled, but Leon attacked this time.

He came at Chris, fist raised for a hard upper-cut, but Chris used a swift palm strike to Leon's chest, to push him away. The two cubs went back and forth with different motions, trying to get an edge on the other.

Finally, the two pinned each other to the ground, wrestling about on the stone pavement. Chris and Leon were both determined to win this fight, but ended up being pulled apart by their trainers.

"Alright, that was good boys." Hunter said.

Leon and Chris both beamed at the praise and Connor smiled at them as well.

"That was very good, I must agree. You both have done very well so far. But we both have agreed, you need more training, so we have decided to meet up every day for training." the Panther said with a grin.

The two cubs smiled wide. "So, we get to play every day?" Leon asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes, you will. And you'll do training too." he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Leon grinned. "Awesome!" he said happily.

Leon couldn't help but smile, he looked forward to seeing Chris and Connor more. Even if it meant a _lot _of hard training, he was ready for every new day.

Or he hoped he was...

**Okay, not the best ending, but I was running low on energy and idea's. Hope you all enjoyed it! It might get a bit slow, but it'll hopefully still be good. So, until next time, please review and I'll talk to you all later!**


End file.
